


【航|墨|富|裕】步步错 2

by VariousArtist



Category: Y.A.M.
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VariousArtist/pseuds/VariousArtist
Relationships: 鲨其玛
Kudos: 2





	【航|墨|富|裕】步步错 2

余沐阳不说话。他没法思考，全身的血液都往下身冲去。下体被拿捏着，在林墨手中有节奏地上下撸动。对方的手很大，体温却偏低，时不时的划过顶端引起一阵颤栗。余沐阳感觉到对方在看他，明明两人还衣衫整齐，却莫名有种被脱光了的羞耻感。他把头扭到一边，努力忽视身上被探究的视线。

偏偏林墨不打算放过他，一边手上尽些不耻之事，一边在他耳边一个劲的碎碎念。

“我看到你衣服上的字了。鲨鱼是你小名吗？”

“我可以这样叫你吗？鲨鱼？”

“你看上去好小，真的是大学生吗？成年了吗？我这样是不是犯|罪呀？”

“你理理我嘛鲨鱼，鲨鱼？”

“鲨鱼，我们接个吻吧？”

余沐阳觉得这人继续喋喋不休下去，自己都能被他喊软了，一个冲动便堵住了他的嘴。林墨的嘴唇有些干，余沐阳就吮着他的下嘴唇，用舌头小心翼翼地描绘对方下嘴唇翘起的一小块皮。

“装模做样的小鬼头…”唇齿间漏出林墨的一声感叹，他看着踮脚主动投怀送抱却吻了半天连舌头都不敢伸的余沐阳，终究是善心发作，扣住他后脑勺加深这个吻。

两人的下体紧贴在一起，随着林墨的动作发出啧啧的水声，配合着接吻的声音，更显得糜烂。余沐阳被吻到腿软，整个人靠着门就要往下滑。林墨舍不得松开吻，一手护着他后脑勺，一手扣着他腰就势跪在他双腿之间。

余沐阳被迫分开双腿，高潮来势汹汹，他只能失神地张着嘴，任由林墨在他锁骨处烙下深深的印记。

“诶，爽完没啊？也帮帮我呢？”见对方还在发呆，林墨指指嘴，又示意他看自己还挺立的性器。

其实他没想要余沐阳口交，谁知对方塌着腰爬过来，低头就把他昂扬的下体含进去了。

“傅韵哲到底教了你点什么啊……”余沐阳的口技很好，舌头绕着柱体打转，还时不时去顶他的马眼。林墨被他口得爽到不行，下半身下意识往后仰，堪堪用手撑住身子。从他的角度看过去，余沐阳俯身在他胯间，屁股却翘的老高，随着他的动作左右摇晃，仿佛无声地在邀请别人去日。

林墨用尽全身的意志力，才没有食言把人掀翻在地，他双眼死死盯着余沐阳的臀部，仿佛自己真的肏进了他的身体里，狠狠地发泄在对方嘴里。

“等你什么时候想做了，随时都欢迎找我哦小鲨鱼。”林墨也不嫌脏，就着自己的体液又去吻余沐阳的嘴角，又温柔地替他整理衣服，临走前在他口袋里塞了一张名片。


End file.
